secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Veriteo
Hi, welcome to The Secret Saturdays Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kur page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Multimoog (Talk) 12:09, 10 July 2009 Hey are you the one who was posting the info to the Kur pages because I was trying to chekc the history and it looked like this is the name that did it. Can you like just give me a complete summary of the whole episode in details like what you posted before here when people I won't mention got all pissy about it? If you don't want to write it here you can send it this way. oroborosdramon@yahoo.com Thanks! hey yeah i will write more info i will sent you a email soon as i can ok im busy now working on my cartoon --Veriteo 12:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC)---- Okay thanks. Ha that sounds kind of funny. Dude inspired by Jackson?!!? Uh oh. Okay now I'm kinda glad he doesn't got the mask taken off. Jackons was fugly. Sorry I know he died. That's just really really wierd. I'll maybe tell my friend that and then she won't care anymore about his face. Ha. I hope. I posted my email adress already and thanks! I'll be waiting. here is the link http://monsterama.blogspot.com/2009/06/rip-michael-jackson.html That's freaky! I wonder if it means he's like a pedo. Ha joking. I know he died. I shouldn't make fun of the guy but he was just really weird and I didn't like him that muhc but his music was good until recently. Oh and one more thing, does he get taken to jail by the Saturdays or does he get away? If nobody dies, then what happens to the rest of the bad guys? They just go away? This show looks like it would be really strange if it didn't have a season 3 to follow up the story. the ending is kinda creepy and unexpected Munya attacks Argost wraps him in a web and then runs i don't what was that he looked like possessed or something like that Okay now that's getting so weird I don't even know. Maybe he's eating him?!!? Posessed by the evil soul of Kur maybe? Maybe Zak became a good Kur and Kurs evil that maybe died came out and got somebody else. I dunno! Maybe. I wish we had pictures but I guess I'm just having to wait until a long ass time for the next weeks. Ha. What the heck is the Arglobonian Sidewidder? It sounds really weird too. I hope the show doesn't get all crazy at the end and then nobody knows wtf is going on. Haha. I was the one who asked about if you were from Romania. I kinda don't unserstand what is said and what is being said by who on this page though! It's getting all jammed together so I can't tell who is who. We should all sign names after each time we post something so you can tell who is saying it.--Oroboros 01:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Kur If you posted some preview information (ore information that become available only rigeonly) on an article remember to post a spoiler Warning because some users my not like the preview of an episode. For example seeArglobonian Sidewidder.Also did you ask me if i was from Romania if you did the answer is no i am from Russia. And can you please e mail me (vnesensaratov@mail.ru ) preview information on upcoming Kr rising and Shadows of Lemuria (amd pictures if you have any) :).